Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent toilet, and more particularly to a control system method for the intelligent toilet.
Description of Related Arts
Intelligent toilet originated in the United States for medical use and senior care, wherein the original intelligent toilet was designed to provide a warm water cleaning function. After that, the intelligent toilet have been improved by Korea and Japan sanitary companies and introduced the toilet manufacturing technology in their countries to provide multiple functions including a heated seat function, a warm water cleaning function, a warm air drying function, and a sterilization function. The existing intelligent toilet generally provides the heated seat function, the warm water cleaning function after using the toilet, and the warm air drying function. It is worth mentioning that the intelligent toilets are originally designed for elderly and home health care. As the intelligent toilets are getting more popular, the intelligent toilets can be found and utilized in different locations. However, there are still some problems that the intelligent toilets cannot be solved.
The seat cover and toilet seat of the intelligent toilets in the public restroom (such as hotel rooms or public toilets) are opened and closed manually by the user hands, so that potential hygiene problems cannot be ignored. Therefore, it must be considered a non-contact automatic flipping function for the toilet seat and seat cover of the current intelligent toilet. In addition, different requirements for male and female are required to be applied to the intelligent toilet.
Previously, an infrared sensor is incorporated to detect a target approaching to the intelligent toilet in order to achieve an automatic flip-cover function. However, the service life span of the infrared sensor is short, and an interference problem of the infrared sensor cannot be solved. In addition, an opening is formed on a top surface of the seat cover to install the infrared sensor, such that water may leaked through the opening to damage the infrared sensor.
China Patent number: CN200920199983.0 disclosed an intelligent toilet which comprises a toilet seat and a seat cover with an automatically open and close arrangement. The toilet seat and the seat cover are pivotally connected with each other on the toilet via a seat shaft and a cover shaft, wherein the seat shaft and the cover shaft are located at the same common shaft axis. In addition, the intelligent toilet further comprises two separate motors are individually provided for the toilet seat and the seat cover respectively. In particular, A seat motor is operatively linked to the seat shaft of the toilet seat while a cover motor is operatively linked to the cover shaft of the seat cover. Each of the motors comprises an activation circuit and a control circuit. The seat shaft and the cover shaft are coupled with each other via a gear unit. The seat shaft comprises a shaft axle, a shaft sleeve, and a spring coupled between the shaft axle and the shaft sleeve, wherein an electromagnet is coupled at one end of the shaft axle. Through the electromagnetic mechanism principle and the gear mechanism principle, the toilet seat can be individually actuated to be opened via the activation of the seat motor. At the same time, the seat cover is configured to be automatically opened and closed by the sensor. In other words, the toilet seat cannot be actuated to lift up individually or to lift up along with the seat cover. Therefore, the user still needs to touch and hold the toilet seat in order to lift up the toilet seat, such that the above mentioned intelligent toilet is inconvenient and still has potential pollutant problems.